


New Beginnings

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, cute porn, slight dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb wakes up to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Caleb woke up slowly to the feeling of immense pleasure. As he became more aware, he realised that there was a mouth on his dick. He smiled, thinking it must be Shelby, but then remembered that he and Shelby had broken up over a week ago. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his roommate, Will Olsen, with his mouth wrapped around his dick.

 

“Wha-“ Caleb began to say but cut himself off with a loud groan as Will’s tongue flicked against the tip of his dick. Will pulled off and Caleb moaned at the loss before remembering that none of this should be happening.

 

“I’m sorry,” Will said, which was not at all what Caleb had been expecting.

 

“Hnngh?” Was all Caleb managed to get out in response.

 

“I shouldn’t have initiated sexual contact without your permission. But you didn’t seem to mind when Shelby did it, so I though you wouldn’t mind when I did either,” Will explained. He looked genuinely apologetic but his hand was still rubbing up and down Caleb’s dick, preventing him from thinking clearly.

 

“I’m not mad,” he said to reassure the other man. “But I will be if you don’t put your mouth back where it was.” Will smirked up at him and Caleb couldn’t help but find it adorable. Will lowered his mouth back onto Caleb. One of the blond’s hands gripped at his sheet while the other wound itself into Will’s hair. Caleb knew he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t know how long Will had been blowing him before he woke up but it was enough to bring him to the edge. After only a minute or two Caleb was coming down Will’s throat with only a tug on his hair as warning.

 

Will drew back, a smile on his face. Caleb could see his own cum on the other man’s lips and he felt a strong urge to kiss it off. “What was that?” he asked instead.

 

“Now that your relationship with Shelby has ended, I thought your relationship with me could start,” Will said and Caleb laughed.

 

“You did did you? And what made you think I wanted a relationship with you?”

 

“I observed you for weeks,” Will said. “I know everything about you. Did you really think I was going to miss the fact that you’re attracted to me?”

 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Caleb slightly huffily.

 

“It’s okay, I like you too,” Will said, grabbing Caleb’s hand. “I left you alone for a while so as not to be rude, but I think a week is a suitable amount of time. We can be together now.”

 

Caleb smiled slightly, gripping Will’s hand back. “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
